When Music Meets Love
by Kai Heart
Summary: This is a continuation from where the limited series stops. It takes place a few months after TJ's overdose. TJXOC


He sighed. Green eyes glistened under the night sky as he was being dragged to the brand new nightclub, The Dome. Matthew James Winchester, or sometimes known as Matt or Matty, looked ahead at his best friend/record producer, Allen McKinnon. "Why are you dragging me to a nightclub? You know I don't drink...or dance." he said in an unamused voice.

Allen glanced back at Matthew. "Hush Matty. Stop whining and being sucha downer. Ya' know, I hear there are some really hot guys there in the club." he looked back at the young green eyed boy and waggled his eyebrows with a suggestive smirk.

Matthew looked at his friend, his cheeks heating up a bit. "You have to be kidding me. Allen, no! Do you honestly have to say my sexuality out loud where God and everyone can hear?" he sighed. The young musician wasn't ashamed that he was gay, but more like, afraid to let anyone else know because of his past expirence with others.

When the two got to the Dome, Matthew immediately went over to the bar and sat down, keeping a leafy gaze on everyone. While he was sitting down at the bar, Matthew noticed the lights flickering over him. He glanced up and let out a sigh. "Isn't this place new?" he asked himself softly.

Beside Matthew, was sitting The Dome owner, himself, Thomas James Hammond. Otherwise known as TJ Hammond for short. He had been looking about the nightclub, finding this night a pretty dull one. No one seemed to please the young male's interest..so to speak. It wasn't until he saw Matthew walk in and sit by him. A small smirk played across his lips as he heard Matthew speak. This was good. "I think so, actually." he responded helpfully. The lights were dim so it would be impossible for him to be completely recognized unless stared at for too long, so he took it as his advantage. "It's been open a couple of weeks, I think, but man, they should fix that, shouldn't they?" He gestured towards the lights, the smirk still playing on his lips, waiting to see what the other guy's response was going to be. Honestly, TJ hadn't talked to anyone other than his partners and his family since the night of his...overdose, so the fact that he was talking now, especially to a complete stranger, despite how good looking he is, was definitely a change all on it's own.

Matthew jumped in fright hearing the male voice and he quickly fixed a leafy gaze on the guy and smiled a bit. "A few weeks?" He asked. "Now that has to be a new record for clubs." He chuckled. Matthew looked at the male. "I'm Matthew Winchester by the way." He introduced himself. Matthew studied the guy. Yeah the lights were dim, but his vision adjusted good enough for him to know the guy was pretty fucking hot.

TJ raised his eyebrows in curiosity this time. When the other spoke, it was evident that he had no idea who TJ was and he suddenly had a feeling saying his name was just going to go right past his head. "TJ," he said in response, a small smile playing on his lips. "Please to meet you, Matthew." He wasn't about to give him his last name. After all, if this guy had absolutely no idea who he was by looking at him or hearing his voice, he obviously wasn't going to know his last name and saying it out loud would probably turn some heads he isn't really interested in. He shook his head and gestured towards the dance floor. "Why aren't you out there, dancin? Can't be too much fun sitting here, eh?" He turned his gaze to his drink and put the coke to his lips taking a drink, his lips in a smooth line across his face.

Matthew looked at TJ. "Nice to meet you too, TJ." He then looked a bit surprised at his question and Matthew scratched the back of his neck. "See...my friend Allen dragged me here...I don't really dance or drink..." he admitted shyly. He then looked off a bit.

TJ just sort of shrugged his shoulders, his eyes cast out to the crowd. He was wearing casual clothes that didn't make him stick out like a sore thumb and no one really came up to him fawning over him so it made this "pretending not to own the nightclub" so much easier. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it though...he didn't think the guy would actually care, yet when he went to tell him something more of the truth, he said instead, "Yeah, me neither." with a roll of his tongue and cast his eyes back at him, the small smile playing on his lips.

Matthew looked at TJ and smiled a bit seeing his smile. "Really? I took you as the dancing type." He winked and chuckled. His smile grew a bit more.

TJ shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head in agreement. "I can," he started slowly, "but I only like to when I drink and I'm not allowed to drink anymore so." He gave another shrug and took a drink of his cola, avoiding the other's gaze this time as he watched more people pile in to the club.

"I rarely drink..." Matthew admitted. "Low drinking tolerance.." he gave a sheepish smile. He then followed the other's gaze and watched everyone flow in as well. His eyes snapped over to his friend as he walked over.

"Hey, Matty...you should come dance." Allen smiled. "Found a nice looking guy for ya to dance with." Allen smirked as he was handed two shots, and tried passing one to Matthew.

Matthew held his hand up in a disapproving manor and shook his head. "I do not dance...nor do I drink..." he said.

"I call bullshit." Allen muttered.

TJ's eyes fell onto the shot that was passed over to Matthew and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'll take it...if you don't want it." he shrugged casually, even though he knew he just told him that he wasn't supposed to be drinking. He knew his mother would throw a fit about it, but it was just one shot...it wouldn't hurt anything, right?

Of course, before anyone had a chance to speak, TJ's partner came swinging in, "Hey! TJ! There's a situation down here, you might want to come take a look."

With a resigned sigh, he pulled himself off his feet. "Gunner, I'm kind of busy here-"

"TJ, I'm thinking you don't want the cops called, given what half the people do here, am I right? You could get in some serious shit for it.."

"Fine, fine, just shut up." He grumbled and smiled at Matthew, throwing him a mock salute. "Business calls." And turned to follow Gunner to the "situation".

Matthew looked at Gunner when he arrived to the scene. He then looked at TJ. "You...you're the owner arent you?" He stammered softly.

At his words, TJ spun around, throwing his arms up in the air, a big grin on his face. "Didn't think it was that obvious." He winked at him and then turned around, skipping on after Gunner who was leading him towards the front of the building where the entry way was.

"What is the meaning of this, Gunner? I thought someone was getting in a fight, but-"

He was interrupted when he heard a very familiar voice ring above the noise. "-ridiculous. I don't understand why I'm not allowed in-"

"Sean?"

Matthew watched as TJ left, even when he was at the door, his eyes remained on the club owner.

Sean looked at TJ, his eyes a bit wide at the sight. "TJ, hey..can you help get me in? Geez, I came to have a good night and hang out here for a bit, but your guards won't let me in." he said, glaring at each guard.

TJ looked at Sean. He didn't know what to say. Shock had taken over. He hadn't seen nor thought of Sean since before his overdose a few months ago. So why now did Sean show up.

Matthew saw the tension in TJ as he stayed up front. He also caught eye of who he was talking to. "Oh great, your asshole of a friend is here..." he said, looking at Allen.

Allen knocked back the second shot then looked at Matthew. "Sean?" he asked.

Matthew merely nodded then got up. He didn't know the history between TJ and Sean, but he could tell just by the way TJ was standing, that he seemed uncomfortable, and Matthew didn't like that, not one bit. He then stood up from his bar stool and walked over to the entrance. When he got there he put on a small smirk and went up to TJ and Sean. "Hey, darling, you're totally missing out on the fun!" he said as he wrapped an arm around TJ's waist and smiled down at him.

TJ's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he looked at Matthew. He got a confused look in his eyes then caught onto what he was doing. A small smile took form on his lips. "Sorry love, I was only trying to deal with an unwanted problem." he then looked back at Sean.

Matthew looked at Sean and glared a bit. It was obvious that Matthew disliked Sean. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as the creep. "Well, this is an unwanted problem indeed..." he said, venom lacing his voice towards Sean.

Sean quirked an eyebrow at Matthew. "Matty? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the studio?" he asked. "You know, like the good little outcast in society you are?" he smirked a bit.

Matthew grit his teeth. "Get out of here Sean Reeves, before I take you out of here myself. And you know I mean business when I say that..."

Sean waggled his index finger in front of him. "Now now, Matty-"

"It's Matthew to you, Mr. Reeves." Matthew spat.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Matthew, you know that you can't get into another fight or else you can go to the slammer this time...but I'm sure they'll welcome such a pretty boy like you."

Matthew glared at Sean then his look softened into a loving one towards TJ. "Come on TJ, let's go dance." he said as he pulled TJ away and to the dance floor. Matthew let go of TJ when they got to the dance floor. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." he said.

TJ shook his head. "No, it's fine, but how do you know Sean?" he asked curiously as he took Matthew's hand and gently spun him.

Matthew looked at him with confusion as he turned. "He's Allen's friend." he explained simply. He then backed up a bit from TJ. "I...I don't dance." he smiled a bit.

A smirk formed on TJ's lips as the other pulled away. He then grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him back to him. "Oh no. You suggested we dance...so, we're dancing.." he winked.

Matthew could feel his cheeks heating up when TJ winked at him. A small smile then danced across his lips. "Fine." he said as he lightly squeezed TJ's hand in his and the two danced.

"So," TJ asked in the middle of a song. "are you...gay?"

Matthew's face flushed at this and he nodded a bit. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there when I did that..." he apologized as he broke away from TJ and looked off. He noticed at the bar, Allen was knocking back shots after shots and he sighed. "I need to go. It was great meeting you TJ. I'll see you around sometime..." he said before walking off towards Allen.

Allen looked back as Matthew approached. "Matty! Bae! What's...up?!" his words slurred as he fell into Matthew.

Matthew scowled at Allen. "Come on Al, let's get you home...you're drunk..." he said.

"B-bullshit." Allen stammered as he was dragged away from the bar and out of the club. "So, did ya' fuck him?"

Matthew looked at Allen and hit him in the back of the head. "Allen, shut your mouth, now...you're fucking drunk...I'm not speaking to you anymore after this until you've sobered up some." he said.

Allen chuckled and got quiet the whole walk to his place.

When they arrived, Matthew kicked the door open, his hands being full with Allen, and he walked in, and tossed the drunk on the couch. He then went to the kitchen and got him a cool glass of water. "Here, Al...drink some cold water...it'll sober you up some.." he said as he handed his friend the glass.

Allen took the glass and pinned an aquamarine stare on the drink. He then sipped on it. Swallowing the gulp of water, he then looked at Matthew. "You know...I was actually being serious about that when I asked if you fucked TJ.."

Matthew's face, again darkened with a deep blush. "No, I did not fuck the club owner!" he claimed. "I think he was unhappy about the fact I am gay...he had that look on his face." he sighed.

This time it was Allen's turn to hit Matthew in the back of the head. "You dumbass. This is TJ Hammond we are talking about, the first openly gay kid in the white house...the same guy that Sean Reeves was having an affair with! The kid is gay too." he then groaned and sat back down on the couch. "You're a hopeless little shit, ya' know?"

Matthew was shocked at the news. A small smile then formed as he was called a little shit. "Yeah, so I've been told, you jerk." he chuckled.

Allen smiled softly. "Go get your ass in the guest room and rest...I don't want you being tired in the morning at the studio.."

Matthew nodded. He knew the routine. When Allen was as drunk as he was on their way home, Matthew always stayed the night to make sure he would be okay. He ruffled the record producer's hair and went upstairs and to the guest room, where he crashed on the bed and fell asleep with thoughts of TJ Hammond.


End file.
